You Failed
by TNo1
Summary: Post Epi - One Son, Season 6, Agent Spender gets rescued by an unexpected Friend. *SLASH*
1. Chapter 1

**FROM: Trust_no1  
Date: 08/12/08 - 08/29/08  
TITLE: You failed  
Shortcut: Spender gets rescued after the tragic meeting with his father.  
RATING: R  
CATEGORY: JS/K Slash, Post-Epi, Angst  
SPOILER: Season 5 & 6 (One Son)  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly the Characters aren't mine.  
FEEDBACK: ****molly_****  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I always wanted to try out if I could write slash. I dedicate this Fic to a beloved friend who was patient enough to help and beta read my very first English FanFic.**

_**Part 1 - Post Epi**_

As he silently made his way down to Fox 'Spooky' Mulder's office, which he knew would soon have it's original inhabitant back, he noted that not much had changed since his last visit here. Almost melancholy, he observed the agents who passed by him while he stepped into the elevator, and pressed his finger against the down button. Alex became nervous while the elevator slowly moved down and was glad when he finally could escape the small cabin and attentively walked down the hallway, till he reached the office door. For a short moment, he stopped and noticed the smell of old smoke which smelled as if Lucifer himself had been there. What he saw, left even him speechless.  
It wasn't the first time that he had seen the pale face of Jeffrey Spender, but this was definitely a special moment. The smell of cigarettes had made it perfectly clear who was responsible for this. „That son of a bitch!" Alex hissed through clenched teeth, as he checked for Spender's heartbeat, it was a faint sound.. Krycek looked up to the empty space on the wall, where Mulder's ‚I Want To Believe' poster had been... It's tag line and was also drove him to pick up his cellphone from his black leather jacket to call help. Help from someone, he'd never expected to need.

Diana Fowley arrived a few minutes after she received the rushed call from the Alex Krycek. She sprinted through the parking area of the FBI Building. Her higher level gave her access to almost everything which meant that she would not have no delay. Perhaps she could make it in time!

She held herself back from saying anything and just nodded at Krycek, who was kneeling beside her last partner with his hand pressed against the napeof his neck in order to slow the bleeding, when she reached the office."We need to get him out of here.." Alex said in a hushed tone, though not even he could hide his true feeling. And what were they at that moment? you might be asking.. fear. Diana noticed the worried look on Krycek and asked."How are his vitals?" They haven't improved much. That's for certain." Krycek answered a little annoyed by the slowness of their activities. „Where's your car?" - „Right in front of the parking areas entrance." Former Agent Diana Fowley replied, unimpressed and overseeing the tone of his voice, when they picked Spender up from the floor and brought him to her car.  
„Bring him to the place I've told you on the phone, I'll follow in a minute." Alex said, after he closed the backseats door of the vehicle. „I still have a job to do." He rolled his eyes by the thought of doing the dirty work for the Cigarette Smoking Man after he left this mess in the basement office and went back inside the building.

Before she left the parking garage, she checked Jeffreys wound once again which had finally stopped bleeding. He was weak... not that it would have been something new to her but this time he was life threatening wounded. The car started to move and entered the dark city of DC, which were only lightened up the way by the street lights while the drive.

"_Where am I?" He asked weakly. Diana looked towards the bed when she noticed it and got up from the chair where she spent the past two hours, watching over his unconscious body. "It's alright, Jeffrey... You're gonna be okay." She leaned down to her former partner and placed her hand on his chest. "Don't speak too much... You got shot, but you'll survive it." Spender just nodded careful and still knowing what happened to him. With questioning eyes he looked aside of Diana towards the door when it opened._

"We've saved your little sorry ass..." someone hissed through his clenched teeth, when he caught Jeffreys eyes were open right from the door where he stand now. Diana looked back at the dark, short haired man and nodded – giving him a sign that he was going to be fine again before she got a nod back and left the location. When she passed the man, she could hear a silent "Thank you" from Krycek before she finally closed the door behind herself and left the men behind.

_But meanwhile another light came to Jeffreys attention. A tempting bright light. Even if his eyes were closed he could see stations of his life, as sad as it was. It was so overwhelming, that he almost could feel the pressure on his eyes.  
„Don't cry, Jeffrey..." Who was it? The voice was so familiar to him. It was... the voice of his mother, who disappeared once again only a couple of weeks ago. „Mom? Is it you?" He answered. „Where are you?" He looked around, obviously lost. „I can't see you, Mom." Again he heard her saying to stop crying. Was he really crying? He was confused.  
„I'm here, my boy." He could hear Cassandra saying. „Right here, but what are you doing at this place?" She asked concerned. „I... I got shot, Mom. There was this man, down in my office." He answered like a small school boy. „The man who pretended to be my father did this." Cassandra came up to him and protectively laid her arms around her son._

Alex was just finished with covering up the events, when the door opened and Mulder stood in the doorway. He couldn't even think as fast as he was going into defense. Mulder rushed in and grabbed him by the jacket and nailed him with his back to the desk. „What are you doing here, Krycek?" He barked at him and didn't even wait for an answer. Alex' head swung to the side when the first punch at his face arrived. A dark look was returned to the Agent instead. Alex should have known better that this was only an invitation for Mulder to slap him again and he opened his mouth for an answer. „I know what you think, Mulder. But it's not like that... Not this time." He was barely finished when he felt the new cut on his lip. „Dammit, Mulder... Listen!" The Agent backed off of him and let him wipe away the blood.

A few minutes later after he told him about what has happened down in the basement he got up from the desk again. „You wont see me again that soon. I have better things to do than playing your goddamn punching ball." And with these words he left the office back into the dark, with the coming back worries about the green Agent he found there when he first entered.

"_Where am I?" He asked weakly. Diana looked towards the bed when she noticed it and got up from the chair where she spent the past two hours, watching over his unconscious body. "It's alright, Jeffrey... You'll gonna be okay." She leaned down to her former partner and placed her hand on his chest. "Don't speak too much... You got shot, but you'll survive it." Spender just nodded careful and still knowing what happened to him. With questioning eyes he looked aside of Diana towards the door when it opened._

"We've safed your little sorry ass..." someone hissed through his clenched teeth, when he caught Jeffreys eyes were open right from the door where he stand now. Diana looked back at the dark, short haired man and nodded – giving him a sign that he were going to be fine again before she got a nod back and left the location. When she passed the man, she could hear a silent "Thank you" from Krycek before she finally closed the door behind herself and left the men behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM: MuldersFish**

**Date:** 08/12/08 - 08/20/08

**TITEL:** _**You failed – Lonely Days & Sleepless Nights **_

**Shortcut:** **A Rat with too much time to think.**

**RATING:** PG-13

**KATEGORIE:** Missing Scene ;) , Angst, light slash

**SPOILER:** mostly **Season 3 (Paper Clip, Apocrypha), Season 6 (One Son)**

**DISCLAIMER:** The Characters are still not mine ;)

**FEEDBACK: **very much welcome :D

**Part 2 – Missing Scene**

Jeffrey still looked at him, while Alex crossed the room to finally reach his bed side to touch his sweaty and warm cheek. A short "I thought I've lost you, you Idiot..." - look escaped his eyes, when their ones met before he leaned down to rest his lips on the spot where his hand was before. Alex didn't say anything but both knew, that this was his way to show him how glad he was about the survival of his partner. When he straightened himself again, his eyes were locked on Jeffreys, reading in his eyes what happened to him and silently cursed himself that he couldn't prevent it. Alex should have known it better what happens if you fail in the eyes of the Cigarette Smoking Man... When you grow to a bigger treat than he expected. Alex himself almost got send to hell and suffered, more than once because of that powerful old man.  
He hated those powerless situations, like the one Alex was actually in. They made him thoughtful, even if he didn't want to think about his own life. He wanted to be... how did Jeffrey called it, only a few hours back... He wanted to be his own great man, not someone like Mulder was. A man, who was always thinking about what's right or wrong. Those thoughts were too risky in the business Alex was caught in now for too many years of his life. Which was not only part of his life but already part of himself.

„You should rest..." He said to Jeffrey, when he finally looked back up again. Jeffrey nodded carefully and closed his eyes again after Alex signed him that he'd stay and watch over him. His eyes fell unbelievable heavy, so that he feared not to wake up again if he'd follow his partners order. Jeffrey feared to go back to that place, where he met his mother only a few hours back but now he knew that Alex wouldn't allow him to. He finally drifted into a healing sleep.

When he was sure that Jeffrey was sleeping deep enough, Alex carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the window to check the surrounding. Slowly he lifted his right arm to touch the curtain, pulling it away to look outside into the darkness. The air was clean, he thought and walked back over to the chair that was standing on the other side of the room. Only slowly he pealed himself out of his jacket, because of his prosthetic. He clenched his teeth again, when his eyes wandered down at the part of his arm where it met his own skin. Alex barely looked at his left side since he'd lost his arm in the woods of Tunguska. Even if the physical wound already been healed, the mental one was still too fresh even that two years already had been past by. The memories of that one night in the woods haunted him still every night and he was almost glad that his new found attention in the man that was laying there sleeping was keeping him distracted enough from those nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM: MuldersFish**

**Date:** 23/04/10 - 15/05/10

**TITEL:** _**You failed – Out of Radar**_

**Shortcut:** **What could have happened off-screen within the timeline of One Son till The Sixth Extinction.**

**RATING:** PG-13

**KATEGORIE:** Missing Scene ;) , Angst, light slash

**SPOILER:** **mainly Season 6 to 7**

**DISCLAIMER:** All Characters still belong to their rightful owner, but the story is MINE. ;)

**FEEDBACK: very much welcome :D**

**Part 3 – Out of Radar**

Relatively quick Jeff had re-gained strenght thanks to the early finding by Krycek. A couple of weeks had past by since he had been shot by his own father in which he now learned more and more about the dark world his creator was involved in. It surprised Jeffrey that those informations were less shocking to him than he thought they'd be – but after all he'd been through because of the Smoking Man and what Alex had already told him in that night when his father had send him to kill the Alien Rebel that effect was also understandable.

More and more the pieces started to make sense so as the hatred feelings for the old man he shared with Alex and Marita Covarrubias grew. Jeffrey started to realize that if they wanted to have a chance to survive the coming or better said starting war he'd have to work with them distroying the Smoking Mans work. But how?

Jeff knew that he wasn't even half as smart as his unofficial partner was when it came to those things. Which was also a reason why Alex had asked Marita for help to better get him out of radar as soon as he was doing better again. He had also persisted that she'd go underground as well after he'd infected the Assistant Director Skinner with the Nano technology to have a hold on him in case that they'd need him. Marita didn't seem very pleased about his activities and wish but in his eyes it was the only way to stay updated about what was going on in DC so in the end she had accepted her destiny and followed Kryceks order.

Meanwhile it had become winter when Marita obviously started to change. During the past months Jeffrey had already spend his time with her in Canada he had already noticed that she was more moody than usual and tried to hide that she was feeling sick. Even Jeff didn't need a doctors degree to understand those signs. He realized the true intentions why Alex had wanted her to go with him – Krycek once again ran his own selfish agenda behind everyones back.

Jeff understood that Alex wanted to keep his name continued in the future – It was only natural - but on the other hand it felt irritating to be bonded onto the same place with the woman who was obviously pregnant from the man he had feelings for.

Night over night Jeffrey was laying awake waiting for a sign from Alex since he'd been gone back to DC to get new informations. This was one of those long thoughtful ones, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by coughing noises that came from the bathroom nearby.

First he only looked over to the door of his room before Jeff decided to jump over his shadow. He wasn't the type who egoistically overlooked a situation. Maybe Marita needed help he thought and got up from the bed.

Entering the bathroom, he saw how the strenghtless looking blond was kneeling besides the toilet. Even though they'd become unintended rivals that image Marita gave him moved Jeff because of the simple fact that it wasn't the first time he saw her in less good condition. He may wasn't the right person who should help her through this part of her life but who else should have done it while Alex instead had decided to stay away, Jeffrey thought when he knelt down next to her. „Are you okay?" He asked careful and pulled some blond strings of her hair out of the womans vision. Marita nodded quietly. Reaching for a towel with his other hand Jeffrey handed it to her and helped the woman to come back on her feet. Silence filled the room for several minutes until a thin female voice broke it. „Spaciba Jeffrey..."

Marita didn't look at him when she thanked her cohabitant. She seemed to be quiet embarrassed that it was again Jeffrey Spender who saw her in a weak condition. The tall brown haired man only nodded at her and got a glass of water to let her getting rid of the sour flavor of stomach acid.

„You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked clumsy and Marita almost spilled out the water again. „That's why he wanted both of us up here in safety..." Marita nodded again with closed eyes and sighed. She was tired of denying and lieing to the man who once had tried to rescue her from Fort Marleen. Jeffrey wasn't so stupid like everyone thought, she knew that he could see her changes too. „You're right, Jeffrey... with every observation." Marita simply stated and left him behind, walking out of the bathroom.

There was he now, sitting on the cold floor. Alone as always. Alone with his thoughts which told Jeff why his life would be like it was. Asking himself if Alex ever had shared the same feelings he had for him or if he'd only seen another „toyboy" in Jeffrey like Diana Fowley had mentioned once.


End file.
